A Missão
by Liz Eden
Summary: Major Nelson e Major Healey foram designados para uma missão longa e exaustiva, em uma ilhazinha do outro lado da Terra. Como Jeannie faria para viver tanto tempo longe de seu amor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Jeannie é Um Gênio (I Dream of Jeannie), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Sidney Sheldon. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment e Sony Pictures Digital._

Era uma tarde quente em Cocoa Beach. Major Nelson estava concluindo alguns cálculos em seu escritório quando o Dr. Bellows mandou chamá-lo.

Ele bateu na porta e após ouvir um abafado 'Entre!', girou a maçaneta e encontrou o olhar aflito do amigo, Roger Healey.

- Boa tarde, Dr. Bellows, Roger.

- Boa tarde, Major. Por favor, sente-se.

Ele obedeceu, com uma certa relutância. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas pelo olhar de Roger, pressentiu que não ouviria uma boa notícia.

- Enquanto aguardávamos a sua chegada, dei a notícia ao Major Healey. … sobre a próxima missão de vocês.

Aproximando-se do globo que tinha em um canto da sala, Dr. Bellows o girou, apontando para uma ilha minúscula, do outro lado da Terra.

- Aqui senhores, é onde passarão os próximos cinco meses.

- Cinco meses? – perguntou Major Healey dando um pulo da cadeira – Mas... Mas é muito tempo, senhor!

- Major Healey, contenha-se por favor! Devo lembrá-los que conheciam todos os riscos e sacrifícios necessários quando escolheram essa carreira? A NASA precisa das amostras e análises de solo e minerais que vocês deverão coletar nesta ilha. Ah – e ele voltou-se, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo sem a menor importância – e falhas não serão aceitas. Esta missão é de extrema importância para nossas futuras pesquisas e para o futuro desta nação.

Nossa, uma responsabilidade dessas não é nada para a dupla Nelson-Healey. Sem sombra de dúvida eles dariam conta, conseguiriam coletar e analisar as amostras encontradas naquela ilhazinha tão remota. Para Roger, seria difícil passar cinco meses sem dar uns pegas, tomar um vinho e ouvir uns discos, mas ele se acostumaria. Não que para ele isso também fosse fácil, afinal, junto com o melhor amigo já enfrentara missões perigosas e por muito mais tempo. Além disso, sua vida agora era outra, estava casado e tinha uma esposa muito compreensiva. O único grande problema a enfrentar; mais do que arriscar a própria pele em declives e precipícios sem fundo, meses sem água encanada, enfrentando mudanças bruscas de temperatura e carregar o futuro do programa espacial em suas costas era... Bom, era em como faria para contar para ela que ficaria cinco meses longe de casa!

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Por volta das três e meia da tarde, Major Nelson entrou em casa, com um buquê de rosas e uma caixa de bombons para Jeannie. Esperava que aquilo o ajudasse a convencê-la de que ele era necessário naquela missão e que os cinco meses passariam rápido... Como um piscar de olhos. Porém no caminho para casa, pensou se não estaria exagerando.

- Jeannie! – ele bateu a porta e enquanto pendurava o quepe, ela apareceu na sala toda sorridente para recebê-lo:

- Anthony! Você voltou cedo!

Assim que ele se virou, ela o abraçou calorosamente, arfando. Tony sentiu o hálito da esposa em seu pescoço, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse todo o seu corpo.

Não pôde deixar de responder ao sorriso dela com um seu e também um beijo carinhoso. Os olhos dela brilhavam quando ele chegava; às vezes, via o rosto dela na janela da sala quando estacionava o carro em frente a casa e vê-la assim, esperando por ele, o enchia de vida.

Em certas ocasiões, sensações acerca do futuro o invadiam... Mais especificamente, sobre filhos. Imaginava que quando fosse pai, presenciaria a mesma cena, porém de Jeannie com o filho deles a esperarem-no ao chegar em casa. Mas não gostava de se apegar a isso, preferia se firmar no presente. Embora isso aquecesse seu coração, não queria fantasiar sobre algo que ainda não existia.

- Para você – e lhe entregou o buquê, juntamente com a caixa de bombons. Ela os segurou, sorrindo e lançando-lhe um olhar matreiro.

- Oh, Amo... São lindas! Obrigada! – e o beijou mais uma vez, fazendo com que ele sentisse remorso por saber o que isso pretendia amenizar. Sabia de cor e salteado como ela reagiria à notícia e isso o angustiava.

- Jeannie... – ele começou, mas hesitou. Precisava encontrar as palavras certas para explicar a situação a ela. Mas como faria isso? Como?

- Sim, Amo?

- Poderia me preparar, hã... Um Dry Martini?

Ela estranhou o pedido. Ele não bebia àquela hora do dia! Mas mesmo assim, piscou uma taça e lhe entregou.

- Aqui está! E não me esqueci da azeitona!

Tony riu nervosamente, segurando a taça. Ele virou o conteúdo de um gole só.

- Poderia me preparar outro? Mas desta vez, gostaria que fosse com suas belas mãos.

- Está bem. – ela concordou enquanto pegava a taça e foi para a outra sala, onde as bebidas estavam.

Agindo rápido, Tony foi para o quarto deles, trancou a porta, tirou uma mala do armário e a abriu na cama. Pegando várias mudas de roupas das gavetas, ele as foi jogando lá o mais depressa que pôde. Porém não foi rápido o bastante para Jeannie, que já tinha preparado a bebida e o chamava pela sala.

- Anthony? Onde você está?

A maçaneta girou, indicando que o quarto do casal era o primeiro palpite.

- Anthony... Por que a porta está trancada?

Se esforçando para fechar a mala, que estava muito cheia, ele foi logo dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça: - Estou preparando uma surpresa para você, querida!

Do outro lado da porta, os olhos da gênia brilharam. Desde que se casaram, adorava todas as surpresas que ele lhe preparava.

- O que é, Anthony? Estou curiosa!

- Se eu contar deixa de ser surpresa!

Droga! Aquela porcaria de mala não fechava!

Sentando-se nela, ele começou a pular para tentar travá-la, mas com o esforço feito, não pôde deixar de soltar alguns gemidos abafados:

- Humm... Aaaahhhh...

Imaginando que aquilo fazia parte da surpresa, Jeannie começou a se sentir excitada. Estava lutando para controlar o desejo de usar seus poderes para abrir a porta. Mas naqueles meses de casada, descobrira que a curiosidade às vezes deixava as coisas entre eles ainda melhores.

_- Aaahh, ahhh! Fecha!_

- Mas eu quero abrir, Anthony! O que foi, não consegue? Eu posso ajudar!

Após um pulo mais alto e forte, a mala finalmente se fechou. E rápido como um gatilho, ele a jogou para debaixo da enorme cama de casal. E imediatamente lhe veio a mente a surpresa que havia prometido. E agora, o que faria?

_Continua..._


End file.
